Another Life
by PinkPixie019
Summary: Just a short one Shot. Read and see what you think. This came to be at liek 2am so i wrote it down.


Title: Another Life

Author: Pink Pixie/Dragon10

Summary: Very much AU. Future fic. Edward goes to meet Alice in a club, he never expected to see someone who he left 5 years ago. Just a Midnight Blurb.

Rating: PG

Another Life

I look at the club doors. I could hear the strong beat even out on the street. I sigh as I walk towards the club; of all the places Alice would want to meet. I nod to the bouncer as I show him my ID, and step through the doors. "_Edward up here"_ I hear Alice's Voice in my mind, over the loud drum of voices screaming in my head. I hated these places, too many people.

I go to walk up the stairs to Alice when it hits me. I freeze snapping my head to the crowd. "No..."

Alice walks up to me "What?"

I look at her angry. "She's here."

Alice's eyes widen in fear. "Oh Edward! I didn't know, has she seen us yet?"

I look out to the floor and see the crowd part slightly. It had five years from the last moment I had saw that face. Those beautiful eyes, those lips, those hips. I felt myself take a step forward, when I noticed for the first time what she was connected to. She swayed her hips into the boy she held onto, he smiled at her with a dark smile. _"God she's hot tonight. How the hell did I land her?" _I rolled my eyes. What was she doing here? I thought I'd never see her again, but yet here she was, looking back at me. My Bella.

Alice pulled me towards the door, "Come on Edward; She can't see us."

I pulled my arm from her. "No, this is where you wanted to hang out. We'll hang out." I turned around and walked up the stairs to the VIP deck. "Plus, she looks pretty occupied with the blond."

I sat and watched her. She was laughing up a storm and throwing her body into his. She looked so happy; so care free, so safe.

She looked a lot different. She had shorter hair and was dressed different; She had on a short black mini skirt and hot red tank top. She looked great, or as the pee brained boy put it; HOT. I glared at him; he didn't deserve to touch her, yet alone do the things they had done together.

I thought back to 5 years ago. I had walked out on her; the hardest thing I had ever done to her. But we had to, she wasn't safe and it was breaking our family up. I had to leave; I had fought myself for years, every time I had wanted to come back and had never done it. This was the closest to Forks I had been in 5 years. Alice was living in Seattle with Jasper; I was on my way back to Alaska. Alice had begged me to come meet her here. I never would have been here if I had known.

I looked back at her as the song changed. I closed my eyes sharply as she pulled the boy into a deep kiss, and started pulling him away from the floor. The thoughts in his mind: foreshadowing the night. I growled deeply.

I had no right to be mad; this is what I wanted. She had moved on and she was happy. I looked out at the crowd of humans pressed up against one another, the thought of pleasure running amok.

I stood quickly and grabbed Alice's hand. "Ok we're leaving."

She stood up next to me and nodded. "_I really am sorry."_

I simply shook my head. "It's fine; let's just go."

I walked into the parking lot next to the club and stopped dead. A couple leaned up against the car, locked in a close embrace. I stared at Bella shocked. This was not happening; I had to get out of here and now. I made a mad dash for my car when suddenly the two parted and the boy looked at me. I froze where I stood. I willed Bella not to look at me.

As if on cue she looked right at me. I watched the color drain from her face; then slow as it managed to glare darker than I had ever seen from her. She grabbed the boy's hand "Let's go."

The boy looked at me. "Do you know him?"

She nodded. "That was another life. I said let's go." She got into the driver's side and turned on the car. The boy looked at me again, then slowly moved to the passenger's side. _"Wonder if that's the ex that she left Forks over."_

I felt my heart swell and break in one movement. I had truly hurt her. I looked up as she swung the car around and nearly hit me. I jumped back onto my car. I watched her death glare as she sped off.


End file.
